From London to Seattle
by Miss MJ Mayo
Summary: Juliet Richmond has been through quite a lot these past few months. And tragic events have forced her to move from London to Seattle. Juliet's not sure what to think about the drastic changes that have caused her to pick up her entire life to start over on a different continent. She just wants to be happy again. And she doesn't know how. Could a certain Teddy Grey help her?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything. Nothing. Nada. Zip. 100% of absolutely none of E.L. James' imagination.

* * *

**From London to Seattle**

**Chapter One**

**Juliet**

I fidgeted with my skirt, trying to make it look somewhat presentable in the mirror. I made a face of distaste at it because it was ugly as fuck. My new school uniform was a black, pleated, pathetic excuse for a skirt, a white button down that had to be "tucked in at all times," a navy blue striped tie, and an optional navy sweater and black tights for the winter. And it was winter. So I was wearing the tights. Wow, this is a boring look. The aforementioned skirt was not making me happy. If I pulled it down too long, I looked like a nun, but if I pulled it up too short, I looked like a slut. Ugh. I already knew this new school was going to suck.

**Teddy**

"Teddy! Get out of that bed this instant and come and eat your breakfast!" my mom yelled at me from the bottom of the stairs. After three minutes of reminiscing what it would be like to be asleep right now, I opened my eyes groggily, attempting to wake up. I groaned at the exterior of my window. It was raining again, as usual in Seattle, Washington. I climbed out of my bed in no hurry and pulled on a shirt to go along with my sweatpants. It was Thursday, so that definitely clarified today as a bad day.

**Juliet**

I could just barely get my hair curled and my makeup on. The clock in my new bathroom read 7:52, so I had exactly twenty-eight minutes to pull my shoes on, get downstairs and eat my breakfast, get my bag together, and drive to school, which was conveniently five minutes away from this apartment complex my aunt lived in. I yanked on my boots and tested out the new heels. Five inches, which is actually a sacrifice for me because normally, I refuse to wear anything under six. I drew the line at the knee socks. There was no way in hell I was wearing white knee socks with the rest of this get up. I mean, sure, slouch socks were totally cute when worn right and the right color! But I will not look like an old hag on my first day at Kentwood Academy.

**Teddy**

I dragged my feet down the stairs to meet my mother and the welcoming smell of bacon, eggs, and pancakes. I went over to her and kissed her on the cheek then sat down at the dining table to eat the huge amount of food on the plate. My sister came down not shortly after I started eating. Phoebe was only 16, a sophomore, and therefore required to look up to me not only as a big brother, but also as the senior quarterback on the Kentwood Academy Wolves Football Team, even though it was off season. "You know, Teddy, there's a new girl coming today. And it would be considerate of you if you welcomed her at least," Phoebe said, sitting down fully dressed and ready for school.

"I doubt we'll have any classes together, therefore, I don't even need to welcome her. And I don't even know her name, Phoebe," I pointed out as I took another bite of pancake. And it didn't matter, I probably won't even see her today. I think she's a junior or something.

"For future reference, it's Juliet Richmond, and she's a senior, just like you." Phoebe got up after quickly finishing her oatmeal and trotted out of the room, probably heading off to touch up her makeup or something, or whatever it is teenage girls did before school.

**Juliet**

"Aunt Regina? Are you still here?" I called out in the kitchen as I got down the stairs. Well, there was no one in the kitchen so I assume not. I peeked around the corner into the living room. Nope. Nothing. Hmm. Maybe she just had to go to work early. She did say that she had a crazy schedule, but to have to go to work at seven o'clock in the morning, that's fucked up. I made my way back into the kitchen to find something to eat. Aha! A note. I picked it up as I perused the refrigerator.

It read, "Juliet, sorry I couldn't be there this morning but my boss called in and said I needed to report to him before eight. I know it sucks, and he's a total dick of a dude, and I hate him, but it's life. Anyway, just keep your head up, and stay strong. I know you've been through hell these past two months, trust me, I miss them too. I love you so much. Have fun today! Regina, your loving aunt. P.S. Make sure you go to the front office."

I smiled at the note and bit into my apple. The only breakfast that I would be having this morning. I tossed the note down onto the counter and put together my school bag. I certainly hope that I have everything here because I can't turn back now.

**Teddy**

After I finished my breakfast, I ran back up the stairs to get dressed. Gotta look good for all those prep school girls in their short uniform skirts. I quickly combed my hair, and then messed it up again. I was never one for the whole kempt look, and it really didn't agree with me either. I changed into my uniform and secretly cursed my mom and dad for sending me to one of the two private schools in Seattle because I hated this tie. The exact opposite of my father. The Christian Grey, who lived in a business suit. I slipped on my shoes, threw on my sweater, grabbed my backpack, and headed out of my room.

"Phoebes, you coming?" I yelled back up the stairs once I got down them. I walked back over to my mom and saw that my dad had joined her. As usual, in a suit, all ready for work. Don't get me wrong, I loved my dad, but he was just so uptight sometimes. "Morning Dad," I said to him, as he was reading the newspaper.

"Good morning, son," he said, not looking up from the paper. Just then Phoebe came down, and now the whole family was in the kitchen.

"Aren't we supposed to get going? I have to be at school early to talk to Mrs. Payne. She's being ridiculous as usual," Phoebe complains while sipping coffee out of a to go mug.

"Sure, I need to have a deep heart to heart with Lindsey anyway," I state. And it was true. My "girlfriend" was driving me crazy, never leaving me alone and always getting into my business. This morning I was going to break up with her, and hope for the best. And by the best, I mean I hope she doesn't blow up in my face and have a mental breakdown. But, a man can only dream, and Lindsey was the literal definition of a drama queen.

"Well have a great day!" My mom said, "And thank the Lord you are finally breaking up with that sad little girl." I knew Mom and Dad hated her, they had a right to. Lindsey didn't have any manners, she was rude, and a stereotypical bitch. Today I would finally be free of Lindsey Hopkins.

I said my goodbyes to my parents and left the house to the garage, where my Range Rover was stored. I loved my car, and I had even named it Lawrence when I got it sophomore year. It was probably the best birthday present ever, along with the news that Taylor would no longer drive us to school anymore. Phoebes and I got in and we were off to school, a good ten minute drive.

**Juliet**

I hopped into my car, an ordinary Honda, my pride and joy because I remember saving for two years to get a car on my own, not wanting my parents help. She was such a pain to get from London to Seattle, with tons of layovers before she got here yesterday with me. It was unbelievably hard to find anyone that would offer to take her in a cargo plane, so I had begged and pleaded my best friend's cousin to take her over seas with him. Eventually, he caved, settling for two grand, some of the only money I had left from my parents.

Driving was so weird in America. I was too used to English driving, and this whole right side of the road was confusing the fuck out of me. Aunt Regina gave me a ten minute crash course yesterday night, but hearing the words and actually doing the action were two totally different things.

I turned the stereo up as loud as it would go, my playlist of raunchy beats was on. A stupid Lil Wayne song was playing so that I could distract myself at the prospect of going to school and having to actually face people. I made sure that all of my windows were rolled up, not only because I didn't want to disturb other drivers with my hateful music, but also so that I knew no rain would get into my car because it was raining hard. I had nothing against rain, in fact it rained quite often in London, and I had always loved it. But why did my aunt have to live in one of the wettest places in the continental U.S.? This humidity couldn't be doing wonders for my hair.

Finally I arrived at the parking lot of Kentwood Academy in time for the bass drop in Kanye West "Clique." Yes, we English know who Kanye West is, surprise, I know. But anyway, all eyes turned to my car as I drove in with my loud bass pulsating from the car. I kept my head straight and thanked God I had invested in tinted windows. I pulled into the first spot I found and sadly had to shut my music off. _'Time to face the real world, and these questionable Americans,'_ I thought, motivating myself. I grabbed my coat and my bag from the passenger seat and climbed out of the car.

**Teddy**

Phoebe and I parked near the front of the parking lot, and there was definitely something off. The rain had calmed down, and no one was really talking, and everyone was looking at something. I got out of my car with Phoebes and we went to see what all the fuss was about. I headed over to my friends and followed their line of vision. _'Oh. Well, that must be the new girl,'_ I almost voiced aloud. Danny, my linebacker, was just staring like a kid with a taunting popsicle in front of his face, and James, my wide receiver, was just pointing with zero expression on his face and his jaw dropped. _'Damn, she's hot,'_ I thought as she slipped on her coat, and pulled her bag over her shoulder and started walking towards the offices.

Her eyes never met anyone's as they stayed cast down, along with her head. But that was enough for me, I got to see her long and curly hair, a rich dark chocolate, fall around her and blow in the wind behind her. I nearly walked over to her and introduce myself, but before I could act, Lindsey came over to me and started hugging on my arm. "Hey, baby, how was your night?" she asked in her stupid fake voice, "I'm so sorry I didn't get to call last night, but I was over at Alexis' house so we could practice the cheer for tomorrow's game. You are coming, right? I need you to be my date," she rambled.

I stopped her before she could continue, "Listen, Lindsey, let's go inside. It's still kind of raining, and I have something to tell you," I said, ushering her into the doors of the school.

"You do?!" Lindsey exclaimed, hugging closer to me. I mean come on, this is just getting a little pathetic.

"Yes, come in here," I told her opening the door of an empty classroom, Mr. Thompson's, I think. "Now Lindsey, here's the thing," I said, breaking the ice, "I want to break up..." I trailed off, waiting for her reaction.

That was not a happy expression on her face.

"WHAT!" she shrieked, raising her arms in a dramatic gesture. "You can't do this to me, Teddy! Right before the basketball homecoming game! And now your leaving me?! We were great together! I know you love me!" Okay, now it's just getting a little out of hand. I never told her I loved her, that's just blowing things way out of proportion.

"Lindsey, you have to admit, we don't exactly work," I said in what I hoped was a calming voice. I was trying to put her down easy, but she wasn't exactly making this easy for me.

"Yes. We. Do, Teddy," Lindsey stated as firmly as she could with that nasally voice of hers as fake tears started streaming down her face, ruining her mascara.

Just then the bell rang, signaling we had twenty minutes to get to class. "Lindsey, I'm gonna go now, and let you calm down," I said casually, and slipped out the door. I was looking back at the door, trying to make sure that Lindsey wouldn't come after me when I ran into something, or someone.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hello all, I'm Miss MJ, in case you hadn't noticed already. I would be honored if you would leave me a review. Even if it's just hate and you tell me that I suck at writing, it's okay. I just want to know what you all think of it, or what I could improve on, or to just say hi, I don't mind because seeing my inbox really makes my day. Especially during Tech class when we're not supposed to be on the internet. Anyway, just hit me with your best shot.**

**-Miss MJ**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Hey! Characters that you recognize from the books do NOT belong to me. If they did, I would be living in Miami sipping a pina colada. And I'm not. Obviously.

* * *

**From London to Seattle**

**Chapter Two**

**Juliet**

Where the hell is the main office? I walked through the doors that said 'Lobby' but there are no offices where these doors are. I kept on looking through each door, but no luck. My phone vibrated in my coat pocket, so I took it out to find a text from Elzar, my best guy friend in London.

'Hey, lovely! I know the time difference is weird, it's 2 here, but I'd figured you be up knowing you never sleep past four in the morning. Anyway, how's the first few hours of your very first day of American school? You know I'm a sucker for gossip, even if I have never and will never see their very pathetic faces. Text me back PLEASE! And would you call Frederick?! He's been bugging me about you and how you won't return _his_ calls. And as much as I enjoy his very uncomfortable presence constantly, I need my personal space. Je 'taime!' I smiled down at my phone because of his excessive amount of punctuation marks, before running straight into something.

I blinked a couple times and stumbled back, tripping over my heels and falling straight on my butt along with my bag and phone flying across the hallway. I looked up to what I had run into, and my eyes found a teenage boy looking down at me.

"Uh um, I'm sorry. I didn't see you there," he said to me, offering a hand to get myself up. I eyed the hand, but my pride took over and I stood up on my own. "Oh well, um," he stumbled over his words, a bit surprised at me not taking his outstretched hand. He pulled back it back and went over to pick up my phone. I bent back over to grab my bag and he came back over to me and handed it to me.

"Thanks," I mumbled in response to his gesture. I expected him to leave, but he just stood there. It must have been my accent. I quirked an eyebrow at him and waited him to say something or do something. Anything. "I'm sorry, but is there something else?" I questioned, waiting for an answer.

"No..no," he quickly recovered himself, "I just thought you looked a little lost, so I was thinking I could help you find the main office. Assuming of course you're the new student and you need to find the main office," the mysterious boy explained.

"Why not, I have no idea where I am actually going anyway," I explained and straightened up, wanting to get out of this situation as soon as possible.

"Great, well I'm Teddy Grey, and you must be Juliet Richmond," he said and put out his hand for me to shake, and I did, feeling awkward.

"I am. And the directions to the main office are...?" I asked, hoping for a little bit of guidance.

"Right," Teddy got back on track, "I'll walk you there."

"There's no need, you can just point me in the right direction. I wouldn't want to put you out of your way," I tried convincing him to not accompany me.

"I don't mind. Come on," he persuaded me, jerking his head to the side to indicate the direction. Just then, people started filing into the hallways of the school so I hastily nodded my head and followed him.

As Teddy and I started walking towards the main office, he also began to start a little game of twenty questions. "So you're from the UK," he stated, even though it sounded more like a question than a comment.

"The UK would imply Ireland, and I'm not Irish, I'm English," I shot back, keeping the information I let out short and sweet.

"Oh, um, sorry to offend - " I interrupted him before he went on babbling.

"No offense was taken, and it appears that we're here," I said, wanting this whole situation to be over, "Thank you, Mr. Grey, I might see you around."

"You probably will, Miss Richmond, it is a small school," Teddy noted, then turned and walked away into the sea of prep school uniforms.

"That it is," I mumble to myself.

Funnily enough, if I would have just kept on walking straight, I would have run into the offices eventually. I swung open the door and stepped into the the obviously very old and and out of fashion lobby. _'No wonder the school uniforms look like this,'_ I thought, sidestepping around a table that held brochures of colleges to the desk where an elderly woman sat, examining a paper with her glasses on the tip of her nose. There wasn't anyone else in here, unless you counted the portrait on the wall of what looked like a bull mastiff. "Good morning, I'm Juliet Richmond. I was told to come by here today by a Mr. Argus," I said so the woman would look at me.

"Oh! I'm so sorry, dear! I didn't here you come in," she launched into a fuss, murmuring about her damn hearing aids, "Mr. Argus said you were coming from London, but I didn't think you were actually going to be English! Anyway, I'm Mrs. Daphne, here's your schedule, and Mr. Argus, whose office is that door over there, honey," she said, pointing, "has your books." Mrs. Daphne smiled at me encouragingly, then she handed me my papers.

"Thank you, ma'am," I smiled at her, she was just an adorable old lady, and she grinned back when I said m'am in my English accent. I skirted, literally, to Mr. Argus' office door after I took my schedule from her.

* * *

The meeting with Mr. Argus went well. He was a man in his mid-forties with balding hair and a smile always remaining on his face. He had given me a quick tour, and I found out where the majority of my classes were, along with my locker. It was weird, I never really had a locker before because we never really used them before in London. We only used our school bags. Currently, I was hauling all of my books toward said locker and it was on the opposite side of the school, conveniently, from Mr. Argus' office. There are a lot of books in this stack, too! Once I got to my locker, I dropped all of them immediately and played around with the lock until I got it open. I stuffed all of the books in and looked down at my schedule to see that I had English 12 Honors, so I grabbed those books and prepared to get to that class.

And then realization sank in. Not four months ago, it was my first day of University, and I had been so excited. Both of my parents and my little brother had been there. Benjamin was starting his first day in his second year in secondary school, and I was leaving. It had just made me so happy. And now they're not here anymore. I have no one left. I sank down against the lockers with no emotion at all.

I leaned my back there for a good ten minutes before I convinced myself to get up off the floor and get through the day without a panic attack. I then grabbed the books out of that "lovely" locker and headed off to find my English class.

_'How is it possible that this school has no doors labeled 303?'_ I kept on looking at each door on the third floor until I finally ran into it. _'Thank the Lord!'_ I did a little victory dance inside me and then my stereotypical bitchy facade was back on my face. I took a deep breath and knocked on the door. The teacher immediately came over, a younger woman with winged glasses and brown hair in an elegant twist. She opened the door swiftly and ushered me in. "Well hello there, you must be the new student. I'm Mrs. Tate." She shakes my hand, smiling fondly, and I couldn't help but notice that she said "Mrs." instead of "Miss." I almost smiled at her, she just seemed _too_ nice.

"Good morning, Mrs. Tate. Yes m'am, I'm Juliet Richmond," I replied back to her, and waited for her to continue or have me introduce myself.

"Great! Well," she says and turns to address the rest of the class, "Students, this is Miss Juliet Richmond, obviously she's from England, right?" Mrs. Tate turns back to me to reassure herself, "I think that's read in her transcript at least. So tell us, Juliet, what part of England are you from?"

I faced my new peers, and said, "London," then spun back around to her. Mrs. Tate smiled at me again as the rest of the class was just staring at me like I was a fucking science experiment.

"Thank you, Miss Richmond. Please, we saved you a seat back there in front of Mr. Theodore Grey. Teddy, raise your hand," she called to the back of the room and the same boy that had walked me to the main office raised his hand. Total deja vu.

I went to the back of the room and hastily took my seat, so hopefully the eyes burning into me would calm down, but sitting down didn't really help.

"Hey there again," Teddy said from behind me. I turned my head slightly to his direction to acknowledge him.

"Yes, hello," I uttered.

"I told you we would probably see each other again soon," he recounted, leaning up on his desk.

"It is a very small school," I quoted his words from earlier. He chuckled despite himself. I crossed my fingers and hoped that he wouldn't try to converse with me further. I turned my attention back to Mrs. Tate and saw that she was writing on the board.

"British literature," she demanded the attention of all of her students before starting her lecture. British literature, how ironic.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hey there, you! Trust me, I know, I hate it when authors ask me to review, and I normally don't leave one but you want to make me super happy? Post one! It will honestly make me update sooner!**

**-Miss MJ**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **All rights will forever go to E.L. James, the great and powerful. But, I think we all already knew that.

* * *

**From London to Seattle**

**Chapter 3**

**Juliet**

The rest of the morning had been rather uneventful, and now it was lunch time. Just like in London, Kentwood Academy allowed their students to leave campus for their lunch hour. This gave me the opportunity to become more familiar with this tiny school. I had found all of my classes for the rest of the day and tomorrow, because we had block scheduling here, and now I was just roaming the halls aimlessly while occasionally eating another apple. That had become my diet recently, straight up fruits and vegetables.

I ran into the library in a very old section of Kentwood. For a school this size, their library was pretty impressively stocked. They had everything from the Webster's Dictionary to Emily Bronte to J.K. Rowling. I walked around in there for a while, mainly because it was warm, unlike the rest of the school, and I was enraptured in one of Shakespeare's poems. _'A Fairy Song,'_ as it was called.

"Hi! You must be Juliet! I'm Phoebe Grey, it's so nice to meet you!" someone interrupted me. I looked up first at the wall with the books on them, then at the girl standing next to me. You know, I'm really not liking that everyone knows my name here. The girl was a carbon copy of the boy I kept on running into today. Wait, she said Grey right? No wonder. She stuck her hand out for me to shake. Someone was definitely full of confidence. I shook it carefully.

"Hello," I replied, and her jaw dropped. "What? Is there something on my face?"

"No! No, it's just that... You're British!" she exclaims. She was definitely too chipper for me.

"Oh, uh, yes, I am," I state the obvious. Duh, I'm British.

"I'm sorry, you must get that all the time, being in America and all..." she trailed off, and I guessed she wanted me to say something.

"Not really. I've only been here a day," I tell her, pulling my hand away.

"Really? So you haven't been able to see a lot of Seattle?" Phoebe interrogated. Oh no, where was this going?

"I suppose not." I was a little tentative in responding, worried what she might propose.

"Well perhaps I could show you around," she suggested.

"Maybe some other time," I shot back quickly, "I'm really busy today. Still moving boxes." And that wasn't exactly a lie, my room had tons of packing boxes from the move strewn everywhere. Now, whether or not I will be unpacking those boxes today, that's a different story.

"Then tomorrow," Phoebe persisted.

"I'm sure my schedule will be just as full," I say to deter her.

"Well then maybe sometime next week?" she asked.

"I'll let you know," I turned back to the poem.

"Oh, okay. It was nice meeting you." I looked at her again, she seemed a little hurt that I didn't except her offer, but she smiled anyway.

"You as well," I say, then place the book of poetry back on the shelf.

Admittedly, I didn't want to hurt her feelings, but being with her required me to talk to her, and once I started, it's hard for me to stop. So I refrained from sharing anything with anyone. Phoebe walked away, and I went to back to my apple. The bell rang suddenly, and it made me jump. The bell here had an interesting sound. It was more like my ringtone than an actual school bell. I guess that's the signal for us to get back to class? God, I don't know how these American schools work. I threw my apple away and walked off to my next class. World Civics. Yay.

* * *

So it has officially been determined that my first day of American prep school sucked ass. Literally. I was miserable. In every single class I didn't do anything. Nothing. Nada. Zip. I mean, I didn't really expect anything positive to come of this, but I almost died of boredom. I don't know why Aunt Regina insisted on me going today. The only exciting thing that happened to me today was when I got scolded about the white knee socks. The "Dean of Students," Chelsea Hogan, had sat me down and told me that the knee socks are mandatory at all times. I just played along and smiled with my "yes ma'am's." In reality, I just wanted to punch her in the face.

It was three o'clock in the afternoon, and school had been out for ten minutes. I was in the parking lot, getting ready to leave for my temporary home. I say temporary because the second I turn eighteen, I will be on the first flight back to London to finish my time at the university, then to whatever comes next. Aunt Regina is aware of my plans and respects them. She understands what I'm going through right now and realizes that moving to a different country really wasn't what I needed after the events of these past several weeks. I only had four more months and sixteen days. I can make it that long, I hope.

I started my car and drove out of the mostly empty lot. I still got stares as I left though. Wow, do these people not have lives? Like seriously, and I don't even have a zit on my face! At least, I don't think I do. With all this stress lately, I wouldn't be surprised if I broke out. Anyway, driving home was uneventful, and I still wasn't really getting used to the whole opposite driving thing, but practice makes perfect. The apartment was empty from what I could tell when I stepped inside. Oh, wait, no. That was definitely a noise.

"Is anyone here?" I said into the living room, waiting for a reply.

"Juliet?" Aunt Regina returned, as she rounded the corner to the living room. Aunt Regina was an exact replica of my mom, and it made me sad sometimes. She even sounded like her too, with her French accent she got from being raised in Toulouse, France. Ben and I had the standard British though, since we were both raised in England. But Mother had made it a rule that Ben and I be able to speak French because, "speaking many languages improves job availability, and Juliet, it iz zee language of love." I can remember those words as if she said them yesterday. Today I speak it fluently, in memory of my mother.

"So, how was zhat first day?" She leads me to the kitchen, and starts busying herself with the tea kettle on the stove. Aunt Regina was still in her work clothes, a business suit with her hair in a sleek ponytail. From what I gathered, she worked in a very high end establishment, but I've also assumed she wasn't very pleased with her boss, so I didn't ask.

"Very uneventful, and absolutely a waste of my valuable time," I told her dramatically. Aunt Regina gave me a knowing look.

"I'm pretty sure all teenagers are required to say zomething along those lines about zecondary school," she replied.

"No, no, no. It's called high school here." I caught her slip up.

"Yes zhat's right isn't it." She slaps her head like she was supposed to already know that. I just scoffed at her. Aunt Regina checked her watch and looked back at me. "You know, you only have sirty minutes until you're zupposed to be at you're new studio," she reminds me.

"About that, Madame Lucia is her name right?" I question, just to make sure. This was an agreement I had made with her before I came over. In order for me to live with her, I would have to be able to continue training for the French Ballet Theatre. Therefore, I would need a studio. Aunt Regina had told me that she knew the director of a local one, and my first session was today at precisely at 3:30 p.m. Madame Lucia was supposedly one of the best in the country, and in exchange for cheap lessons, I had agreed to help out with some of her other classes.

"Yes, zhat's her name. And she's very prompt, so I wouldn't be late," she threatens while sipping her own cup of tea after handing me mine.

"Yes m'am," I said and took a drink of my tea. It was herbal with no sugar, just the way I liked it.

After Aunt Regina left again because she had to go back to work, I got dressed. I was so relieved to be able to finally take off that uniform. I pulled on a pair of pink tights with my favorite leotard, one that dips down low on my back. Along with the standard ballerina attire, I put on a pair of sweatpants and boots with my coat. I had packed my dance bag the night before, so it was ready to go with my ballet skirt, some medical tape, all of my dance shoes, jazz pants, and pretty much anything else dance related stuffed into a duffel bag. I quickly did my hair in a neat bun, pinned my bangs back, and set out the door to Lucia's Studios.

I decided to walk this time. I've had enough experience with the weird driving for one day. It was only a fifteen minute walk tops. Or at least, that's what Aunt Regina had told me. I had programmed the address into my phone, so it was easy to track the five story building down. Seattle was very lively at 3:19 in the afternoon. It was a brilliantly big city. The only relation to London was that something always seemed to be happening.

I arrived with minutes to spare in front of Lucia's Studios. It was a pretty extravagant building, also very modern. I walked up to the front desk and introduced myself. "Good afternoon, my name is Juliet Richmond, and I'm supposed to meet with Madame Lucia," I said to the young girl that sat behind the desk. She didn't seem fazed, and that made me like her even more as she smiled at me.

"She's expecting you. If you will just go through that door," she pointed to the only other door in the area, except for the elevator.

"Thank you." And I went through that door to walk into a dancer's haven. Mirrors covered one wall, and a barre was set up against the opposite wall. The floors were covered in studio wood and the other two walls were covered in newspaper articles, diagrams, and pictures of Anastasia Abramova, George Balanchine, Irina Baronova, and all other dancers imaginable.

"You must be Miss Richmond, I'm Madame Lucia Fanner," a lady came out from behind another door. She was very small, dressed in all black, and held a cane with her as she walked. Most likely an aftermath of all the extensive ballet training she did in past years.

"Yes ma'am, I am," I met her halfway and shook her hand.

"Your Aunt told me about you, and I have read the articles and seen your performances, but I never expected you to be this beautiful in person," she complimented me like it was nothing. But it made me smile. I hadn't been complimented in a long time, and it felt good.

"Thank you, madame," I bowed my head in a curtsey as a sign of respect then said, "Aunt Regina has told me many great things about you as well, and I'm very excited to be working with you."

"Then we shouldn't waste any time, should we? Go ahead and get changed. We'll start with technique, and then when you're warmed up, you can switch to pointe," she commanded.

"I warn you, Madame Lucia, I haven't been able to practice for the past few weeks. I might be a little rusty," I confided, heading over to the group of chairs in a corner of the huge practice area.

"My dear, a true dancer never gets rusty. And you, from what I have seen, are a true dancer," she told me as she headed over to put on some classical warm up music. I smiled once again. Madame Lucia was definitely full of dancer's wisdom.

I hurriedly changed out of my travel clothes and put on my flats and skirt. Then I chassed over to the barre. Bach's Fifth Symphony started to play, and I nearly laughed at myself for being able to recognize it. That was a just a trait that all serious ballerinas have though, being able to recognize famous composers.

"Now then, I just want you to do some basic exercises. I won't be very strict today, since I am not accustomed to how you used to train, so you can do what ever is familiar," Madame Lucia spoke above the slightly softer music. I nodded to her, and began the series of warm ups at the barre.

You know, I just might enjoy my time here in Seattle, Washington.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hell my very few followers, how's everyone doing? I know it's been like a week since I've updated, and I really wanted to finish this chapter soon, so there you go! I hope you enjoyed it. Let me know what you think!**

**-Miss MJ**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **Yeah, yeah, yeah. I don't own anything. Pretty pointless in repeating this over and over, I think you would get the point pretty quickly.

* * *

**From London to Seattle**

**Chapter Four**

**Juliet**

"Glissade, glissade, arabesque... bourree turn, fondu, and grande jete! Yes, that's it! Finish your arms! Spot on those fouettes!" Madame Lucia pressed as she walked across the room, cane in tow, observing one of my pieces. "Keep going, and pique turns," she demands as she walks toward the door that lead out to the lobby and opens it. _'What is she doing?' _I thought as I continue my pique turns around the floor. "Ashapes!" Madame Lucia exclaims as people start filing into the room. I couldn't pay attention to them long enough to be able to tell if they were even men or women, as I was too consumed in my routine. "And for the big finish!" I slid into a tour jete and finished off with another set of fouettes ending in a triple pirouette.

Applause erupted inside the room, and the sound echoed off the walls. I put my hand on my chest and gasped in a breath, as I had barely taken one during my entire performance. A performance that I thought only Madame Lucia was going to see, not whoever else had entered the room near the end of it. Speaking of which, I turned to see who had joined us, and the people that had come in were not the people you would expect to see in a ballet studio. The first one I recognized was Teddy Grey. This has got to be a joke. All of them were definitely still in high school, and all were men, and applauding me. And none of them looked like they would ever come near a studio. What the heck was going on?

"Juliet, dear, that was very good, bravo!" Madame Lucia praised as she came back over to me.

"Thank you, Madame Lucia," I curtsied. Most people snicker when ballerinas curtsey to their instructors, but it's just a gesture of thanks, respect, and modesty.

"You must be wondering what all of these teenage boys are doing here," she suggested, obviously seeing the confusion on my face.

"Yes, madame. They had piqued my interest." I glanced back over at the boys, who were staring at the interaction between Madame Lucia and I.

"They are from Kentwood Academy as well, and make up the wolves' football team. Their coach, Mr. Baron, has them do ballet twice a week for their practice," she explains. I laughed, that was just too hysterical. If I was a big and brawly eighteen year old man, I would protest against doing ballet for any reason! Especially for American football.

"You're serious?" That was a serious expression on her face.

"Yes, dear. And since you are my little helper, you get to take part in their practice." Madame Lucia clapped her hands together twice, clearly about to make an announcement.

"Gentlemen! Today you will have a new teacher. This is Miss Juliet Richmond, and from what I understand, many of you may have seen her earlier for her first day at Kentwood. She will be watching as well as correcting and demonstrating. Please make her feel at home. Now everyone, to the barre!" and she set off again for the music station. I gave them a slight bow of the head in acknowledgement, and went to change my shoes into flats again as they rushed to the barre.

Madame Lucia had me switch to my pointes not too long after I had finished my exercises at the barre. Of course she made me do a serious of pirouettes and leaps, but other than that, I was on pointe for a straight hour. I wasn't complaining though, it felt good to be back on my toes. Being on pointe to me was a sick kind of relief. It just felt normal, but my feet were really tired right now because of the pain.

I pulled my Capezio flats back on and went to stand by Madame Lucia. They were doing just ordinary plies and I just found the whole situation very amusing. But eventually I sobered up. "His feet are too far apart," I whispered to her, as I gestured to a boy not very far down the barre who was doing grande plies with the rest of the group.

"Well then go fix it," she told me with a frown on her face.

"Yes, m'am." I walked over to him and watched him do another grande plie. He didn't look at me, probably to proud. "Scoot your feet in a little closer," I said to him. He looked down at me, then did as told. "If you keep your feet level with your hips, then it's more of a challenge in doing the plie, therefore you're getting the full benefit of the stretch." He nodded, then did another, and winced a little. I smiled. "Told you so," and I walked down the line.

There was the occasional person that I corrected, but other than that, they weren't that bad. _'They must have been doing this a while,'_ I thought as Madame Lucia had them move to the open floor.

"Now, you men have been practicing your pirouettes, yes?" she asked to the room at large. There was a nod from every boy throughout the room, and I'm sure that even if some of them hadn't been working on them, they didn't want Madame Lucia to find out. "Well you have never been able to see a very good one in reality. Since I can't do them anymore we've had to rely on YouTube videos. But, now that we have Miss Richmond, it would be the opportune moment for her to demonstrate, would it not?" I was in the back of the crowd, and everyone turned to look at me.

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt," I agreed and went up to the front. "Just a single?" I checked with her.

"Actually, do as many as you can, dear. We want to wow them," she said so that all of the boys could hear. They all sniggered.

"I think I can manage that." And I prepped for my pirouette and began turning. One, two, three, four, and five, a quintet. I landed it perfectly so I almost smiled. Madame Lucia started clapping and everyone else joined in. Why? I don't know. It was just a spin.

"That's so easy I could do it in my sleep," one of the boys joked. I looked in the mirror to see it was Teddy, and they all started laughing.

"Mr. Grey, would you care to demonstrate _your_ pirouette then," I suggested. He caught my eye in the mirror, smiling at me.

"No, thanks. I think you're demonstration was quite enough for the boys." He clapped one of them on the back because he was tryiong to contain his fit of giggles.

"Well then, boys, if we are quite finished with the jokes, I think it's your turn," Madame Lucia ordered. "Remember, we want to impress Miss Richmond," she added as a side note. They all immediately followed her lead, and spread themselves out so they had enough room for their own. In all honesty, they weren't that bad. A little ungraceful at times, but otherwise not bad.

"I think you've managed to impress me," I called out to Madame Lucia as they were all still doing the turns in sync.

"They aren't to shabby, are they?" she commented from the sidelines.

"No, they most certainly are not." I caught Teddy doing something wrong as I finished what I was saying. I had to admit, I was looking forward to correcting him. _'Arrogant prep school boy.' _"Mr. Grey?" I got his attention as I walked up to him.

"Yes, Miss Richmond?" he returned.

"When you're landing, your hands are doing the opposite of what they should." I paused so I could show him. "This is what you're doing," I told him with my left arm next to my head and my right arm out in a tee. "This is what you should be doing," I said, doing it correctly with my left arm out in a tee, and my right arm next to my head.

"Thank you, Miss Richmond," he returned, trying out the new position. The boy next to him snorted, obviously trying to hold back the laughter that his friend just got schooled.

"Not at all, Mr. Grey," and I walked off, still watching for any mistakes. And then the unthinkable happened.

My phone started ringing. In the middle of their session.

God, this is awful. Back in England, if someone's phone went off during class, that lucky someone would have to clean the entire studio. And it was a big studio. And I mean clean. Like down on your hands and knees scrubbing the floors. They also got reprimanded big time from our teacher, Mousier Cartel. I ran over to my bag and took my phone out, not even bothering to look at who was calling.

"You may take that, Miss Richmond," Madame Lucia said out loud, not even bothering to look at me. "I know you would not have your phone on unless you were expecting a call from someone very important, so answer your phone," she finally looks at me. There was a long pause in which I didn't answer my phone, so the ringtone was just echoing off the studio walls, "Take your call, Juliet."

"Yes, madame," and I answered the call. "Hello?" I say into it.

"Juliet! Thank god you picked up the phone! I have been calling you for days and you haven't picked up!" Oh. No. This wasn't happening.

"Yes, good afternoon Frederick. How are you doing?" I tell him as I turned around to face the corner so not everybody could eavesdrop. Frederick Mackenzie was my ex-boyfriend. An ex-boyfriend who also happened to cheat on me during the worst two months of my life.

"I'm doing just fine, Jewels. How about you?" he answered my question with a question.

"I could be a lot better," I admitted.

"Jewels, I'm really sorry about what happened, and I just want to meet up with you, and really talk about it all, mayber over coffee?" So he didn't know. He didn't know that I flew 7,723 kilometers from London to Seattle over the past three days.

"Sorry, Frederick, but I'm over thirty hours away now. So even if I wanted to meet you and "talk" over coffee, I wouldn't be able to. Besides, we have nothing to talk about. You went off with Jennifer Bollings, while I was all alone."

"You moved already!?" he shouted into the phone.

"Yes," I simply stated. There was nothing else I could say.

"Why didn't you tell me!?" Frederick yelled again.

"It wasn't any of your concern. You showed how much you cared about me when you had your fun with Jennifer," I reminded him.

"She meant nothing to me," he tried to convince me.

"Really? Then why did you do it?" I asked.

"Because you wouldn't do anything!" Frederick exclaimed.

"Well then, I'm sorry I wouldn't fool around with you when I was in no mental state to do so after everything that had happened!" I whisper yelled. I was so close to tears, that I just hung up, ending Frederick's pleads.

"Madame Lucia, you wouldn't happen to have a restroom around here?" I questioned. Thank God the music had still been on during my entire conversation. And most of them had chosen to ignore it.

"Yes, dear, just through that door." She pointed to the door that I had seen her come out in at the beginning of my time here.

"Thank you." And with that, I put my head up and marched through the door. I didn't collapse until I was safely inside the ladies' bathroom. I didn't cry though. I had done enough crying over Frederick and for my parents, and for my brother. I had cried for days over them. And Frederick just made everything so clear, that I really was alone. I think the only reason I even made it through the funeral and selling the house and just... everything, was because of Elzar and Minnie, my only friends. The bestest friends in the world. And they would be disappointed in me if they knew I was sitting here, feeling bad about myself over Frederick.

So I got up, splashed some water on my face. Told myself I was a badass bitch from hell that won't ever let anyone fuck with me then strode out of the bathroom to finish this godforsaken class.

* * *

**Authors Note: Hello, hello, hello. What did everyone think?**

**-Miss MJ**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Not much of a surprise, I know.

* * *

**From London to Seattle**

**Chapter Five**

**Juliet**

I hadn't realized I had thrown my phone out of the way as I made the walk of the shame to the bathroom until after class was over. I had tossed it aside on the studio floor the second I hung up on Frederick. I grabbed it off the ground and checked to make sure no dents or scratches had been made. Thankfully, none had. Or at least I think that one claw mark was from Minnie's nails. And claw would be the correct term. The boys were shuffling around me, trying to get their stuff together as fast as they could to get out of there. I don't blame them, because what exactly do you make of about fifteen big guys that did not have the stereotypical ballet look coming out of a dominantly ballet studio? I would look at them weird too.

I changed out of my flats and skirt into my sweatpants and boots and pulled on my jacket, zipping it up. The boys were out of the room by now so I went back over to Madame Lucia and thanked her for taking me on so late in the season.

"It is really my pleasure, Juliet. I look forward to seeing you again Monday?" she asked for my reassurance.

"Yes, madame. Monday at four, correct?"

"Yes. We'll be working with my advanced technique class," she told me as she propped her hip out and leaned on her cane. I never understood why some instructors had canes. Was it to hit anyone who was doing an ashape wrong?

"I can't wait," I replied. I heaved my bag up on my shoulder and stepped out into the lobby again. There were a few boys left in there, probably just waiting for their rides. I nodded my head in acknowledgement to the girl sitting behind the desk, and she smiled at me as she continued packing up for the day.

The temperature had dropped at least ten degrees since I had walked here. Teddy was still out here though, leaning against his car, talking to one of the guys on his team. He smiled and beckoned me over. I ignored him and started walking the other way to Aunt Regina's apartment. I had only made it to the street sign when he caught my arm and spun me around.

"Hey, come on, I'll give you a ride home," he said to me, pointing towards his car. I was going to say that may be difficult seeing as though my actual home was half way across the world, but I held my tongue.

"No, thank you. I'm fine," I clipped out and shrugged my arm out of his grip, not wanting to accept his offer.

"Seriously, Juliet, it's like ten degrees out here-"

"I'm fine," I repeated, cutting him off.

"No you're not. I can see that you're shivering. Just walk with me and get in the car," he laid it all out for me. I mulled it over in my head but was still reluctant. I only just met this dude today, I couldn't get in a car with him!

"For all I know, you're a serial rapist that drives a nice jeep instead of a white van, and you lure girls in there by offering them rides when its cold. Your business might be severely lacking during the summer," I shot at him. _'Perfect, Juliet, if your strong-willed character couldn't have resisted his offer, I'm sure you just scared him off with that,'_ I thought to myself. This was good for me, this way I couldn't get attached to him.

Teddy laughed at me. Full on laughed at me. "You'll just have to take my word for it that I'm not." He slid his hands into his pockets and waited for me to either respond or start walking to his car.

"Mr. Grey-" This time Teddy cut _me_ off.

"It's just Teddy. My father is Mr. Grey," he corrected taking his hands back out of his pockets and shaking his head.

"Fine, Teddy, I'm fully capable of walking myself home." There was no need that this chap put this much effort into trying to convince me to accept his ride home. Fat chance, mister, I'm stubborn as hell.

"I'm not saying you don't! I just want to do the gentlemanly thing and give you a ride home, Juliet," he responds quickly as he uses his hands to get his point across.

"And I'm saying no to your offer!" I nearly shout at him. Thank God the rest of his friends had left already. I turn around on him and start crossing the empty street. And yet again he gripped my arm and spun me around, only this time, he didn't stop to chat. He dragged my straight to his car and nearly threw me into the passenger seat. Is this what it felt like to be kidnapped? Teddy fiddled with the side of the door before slamming it shut. I immediately went to open the door back up, but I couldn't get it open. Damn Teddy! He put the fucking child lock on!

I threw myself against the back of the seat in defeat. I put my hand over my face and squeezed the bridge of my nose. Teddy climbed in the other side and stuck his keys in the ignition. He pulled out of his parking spot and went to the next stop light. "Now, where to?" he demanded as he looks over at me.

"Go straight," I say and look out the window. What happened to doing the gentlemanly thing?

"What is your problem?" Teddy looks at me again as he drives through the green light.

"I don't know what you mean," I look over to him and meet his gaze. Ever heard of keep your eyes on the road?

"Really? So you're always this secluded and broken off?" he continues in an attempt to learn more about me. Sorry, sucker, not gonna happen.

"Yes," I decide, turning my attention back to the road. There were still several cars out, but there was not drastic traffic.

"Wow, you must lead such an exciting life then," he comments as he turns he head to look up the street.

"Being kidnapped is actually a first for me. I think that qualifies as exciting," I reply sarcastically. "Turn right." Teddy did as I said and we were on Martin Boulevard.

"That's funny," he said and laughed a little. I didn't bother coming up with something else to say to him. I was done.

"We're here." Thankfully, Teddy and I made it to the apartment complex in record time. "Mind taking off the safety lock off?" I inquired because I couldn't get out of the car unless someone else opened it from the outside. He smiled at me then got out of the car and walked around to my side. Teddy opened my door and I stepped out. He tried to offer me assistance in getting down, but I deflected his hand.

"I"ll walk you up," Teddy told me as I made it up to the entrance of the apartments.

"That's not necessary," I said. I opened the door myself with the full intention of running up the stairs to B12, but arrogant Teddy beat me to it. He stepped in front of me once we got in the door and continued to walk through the lobby and up the steps. He got out of my way once we reached the top and let me pass. I stalked past him and got to Aunt Regina's apartment. I reached in my bag for my keys, but they weren't there. _'Oh, that's right. I walked, so I didn't bring any,'_ I remembered. I hesitantly knocked on the door as Teddy came up to stand behind me. It took her a few seconds, but Aunt Regina opened the door for me.

Her face changed from relief at seeing me to curiosity at seeing my plus one. "Juliet, it's good to see you home," she said and I could tell Teddy's posture had changed at seeing Aunt Regina and hearing her French accent. "And who might you be?" she asked as she quirked an eyebrow.

"Teddy Grey. I was just giving Juliet a ride home. It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs..." he trailed off as he stuck his hand out for her to shake and fill in her last name. I noticed Aunt Regina's entire attitude stiffen as Teddy said his name.

"Ms. Aris. I'm Juliet's aunt." She returned his handshake then ushered me inside. "Well, zhank you, Mr. Grey."

"Even though I did not ask and flat out refused your offer, I appreciate the ride home nonetheless." I faked a smile at him.

"You're welcome, Juliet. Ms. Aris," he nodded at both of us and smiled at me. Aunt Regina shut the door on him. I let out a breath once his face was no longer in mine.

"Juliet, do you know who zhat boy was?" she asked as she walked behind the kitchen counter.

"I know his name's Teddy Grey. The rest of my knowledge of him is very vague," I tell her honestly.

"Teddy Grey, also known as zhe son of zhe man I work for. Christian Grey is his father. I'm a director in management at Grey Enterprises. And if you don't want to get a background check and possibly a conniption from his father, a very tightly round man by zhe way, I would not get so close to him," Aunt Regina directs me.

"Good thing I wasn't planning on it anyway," I say confidently and begin fixing something to eat.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hello, everyone! Thanks for reading! I'll try and update soon! And let me know if I made any grammatical mistakes, I try to avoid them.**

**-Miss MJ**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! GOD IS IT SO HARD TO GET THAT MESSAGE ACROSS?!

* * *

**From London to Seattle**

**Chapter Six**

**Teddy**

I close my eyes as the door to Juliet's apartment is closed. I've never met a girl quite like that. She's stubborn, independent, confident, beautiful, elegant, and graceful all wrapped into one 5'5" body. I smile to myslef as I picture the look on her face when she realized I had put the child lock on, but could I really trust her not to just roll out of the car while it was moving? Juliet seemed like the most strong-willed person I had ever been fortunate enough to be aquainted with, and what she wants, she gets. I move away from the entrance to her apartment and take the stairs back down to the lobby. From there I quickly get out of the complex and back into my trusty Lawrence. I take one last look at the building before speeding back to my home.

* * *

"Theodore Grey!" I'm welcomed home to my mother's shouting, "Where have you been?!" she exclaims as I come through the kitchen door connected to the garage.

"Ballet," I reply calmy as I set my bag on the kitchen table. Mom places her hands on her hips and stares me down.

"Ballet ended thirty minutes ago. I know for a fact that it does not take thirty minutes to get from your studio to this house in Seattle on a Thursday night. Allow me to repeat myself, where have you been?!" she continues to interrogate. Just then my dad comes down from the stairs, most likely to see what his wife was yelling at his son about.

"What the fuck is all the yelling about?" Dad didn't bother to watch his mouth as he looked at both me and mom, waiting for an explanation.

"Your son is home thirty minutes later than when he said he was going to be home. I would like to know why," mom tells him as she breaks her icy gaze away from me.

"Well then Teddy? Care to explain yourself to your mother and I?" Dad crosses his arms over his chest and looks me down. My father is a lot more intimadating than my mother, and he's probably pissed off because I made mom upset too.

"I gave someone a ride home." I try to make it sound like there was nothing bad about it, though they didn't look entirely convinced.

"Alright. Who was this someone, and why did it take you an additional thirty minutes?" dad asks me.

"Her name is Juliet Richmond, and it took me a while to convince her to let me take her home," I say to satisfy them, but apparently it wasn't enough.

"You took Juliet Richmond home?" Phoebe joins in the conversation us in the kitchen. God, why is this a family affair? It's really not a big deal.

"Yeah, you met her?" I shoot back and move to the refrigerator to get something to eat. God, I'm starving.

"Yes, she was in the library today during lunch. She didn't seem too keen on talking to anyone though," Phoebe adds dryly, "I'm surprised she let you take her home."

"Trust me it wasn't that easy..." I trail off, wondering if my parents were going to continue asking me about Juliet.

"Then this is a new girl?" inquired dad as he sat down at the table. I quickly grabbed the leftovers that had been put in the fridge by Gail, obviously everyone eles already had dinner.

"Yeah, she just had her first day." I pop open the lids to the meat and green beans containers and start filing them out onto my plate. "And she's in your ballet class?"

"Yeah but Juliet's like way advanced or something. You should hear Madame Lucia talk about her. Before Juliet came, you might think she was a godess," I tell him and place my plate in the microwave. It was true. Madame Lucia would not shut up about her. "The prodigy being at my studio!" she would always say.

"What is her name again?" Dad asked, mulling the whole situation over.

"Juliet Richmond. She's from London." Phoebe answered for me.

"Thanks, Phoebs," I shoot at her sarcastically. The microwave beeps, and I pull out my food on the hot plate. I walk over to the kitchen table and sit down opposite from Dad.

"Why did she move from London?" Dad continues to question. Mom comes over to join us at the table along with Phoebe. They all sit down and stare at me as if I had the answers to all of their questions.

"No one knows. All we _do_ know is that the move was unexpected. She seems genuine, though. Maybe a bit closed off, but still nice to a point," I explain to them as I start on the green beans.

"She's insanely pretty too!" Phoebe chimes in, "You forgot to mention that part didn't you, Teddy?"

I give her a smirk and laugh a little. Damn right about that. Juliet was not just pretty, she was beautiful. With her long black hair, tan skin, very angular and sharp features, and a really slight frame, she was the definition of unique beauty.

"That reminds me, how did breaking up with Lindsey go? Please don't tell me she refused to let you go and threatened to blackmail you with a picture of your tighty whiteys or something," mom says, and I give her a really wierd look.

"Mom, first of all, I don't wear tighty whiteys, not since the fourth grade. And second of all, there were tears. Lots and lots of tears. But not from me," I quickly diminish the idea of me wearing tighty whiteys or crying over my relationship with Lindsey.

"Oh thank God. I thought I might actually have to sit through another dinner with her obsessing over how old the drapes looked and what shade of dumb blonde she used recently to dye her hair," Mom said, obviously relieved.

"Is this Juliet Richmond a step up from what was her name again? Lexie, Leslie?" asks Dad in an off sort of way. I stop shoveling food in for a second to answer him.

"Lindsey. And definitely. She's got manners, she's smart. In all the same classes as me. She has a unique sense of humor. And she's not afraid to tell you what she really thinks. I think you and she would but heads to be perfectly honest with you, Dad." I laugh a little to myself then immediately go back to eating.

"Well then. I think I should like to meet this Juliet Richmond, don't you agree Ana?" Mom nods in agreement.

"I think your Dad's right, Teddy. If you think so highly of her, and she's only been here for one day. That's certainly saying something. Invite her over for dinner one night next week." Mother gets up to leave. "Oh, and I wouldn't let Lindsey know if I were you. She seems like the jealous type." Starts to leave the room then turns back around to add something. "And I still don't appreciate the fact that you were home thirty minutes later than you said you would be. Be careful to remember that I am only being lenient with you because Miss Richmond has piqued my interest. Is that understood?' She adds as an afterthought.

"Yes, ma'am. But I don't think Juliet would be very inclined to have dinner with us. She seems like the kind of person who doesn't enjoy unfamiliar company," I reasoned with her.

"Well, if we meet her, maybe we won't have to guess what she "seems" like anymore, Teddy." And that was the end of that conversation.

I groaned. Just typical of them. Every single time I say anything about any kind of girl, whether it's my AP Biology teacher or some random girl like Lindsey, they automatically want to meet them. And they use Phoebe as their means of investigation. But I know they have their other methods. For example, I know for a fact that every single girlfriend I have had that the folks have known about, they have done a very detailed background check one each one. The only reason I do know this is because I somewhat snuck into Dad's office to look for them because one of my past girlfriends, Veronica, had been doing some rather sketchy drug transactions. Shortly after, she was no longer my girlfriend and everyone is convinced she went to JUVI.

I look over to my dad. Why was I so stupid to have told him her first and last name. Now he can find out anything he wants about her because well, he's Christian Grey. Almighty emperor of Grey Enterprises. I am rather frightened for Juliet. Maybe I should warn her. No, she wouldn't like that. If anything, she'd raise hell and give me a black eye. Poor girl, she has no idea what she's in for. And what am I supposed to do about dinner? Should I try to convince her to come to the sure to be torturous meal it is most certainly to be? Or should I just say that I tried and she said no. No, I can't do that. Because then Dad would just use the power that he has over everyone and make her come to dinner. There is no way out.

I'm doomed.

* * *

**Author's Note: First of all, I would just like to say thank you for reading this because you're amazing and absolutely beautiful! And if you're a dude, then you're sooo handsome! and I'm so happy to have such glamorous readers. Secondly, I'm really sorry if I'm stepping on anyone's toes with the whole English thing. I'm from the U.S. so you see, I'm not exactly accustomed to British ways of schooling or driving. So please let me know if I'm doing anything wrong because I really want to know! Thanks for taking some of your most precious time. It means the world to me!**

**-Miss MJ**


End file.
